An Old Flame
by Lily Nova
Summary: Youko goes to visit Yomi before the demon tournament. Does Youko feel regret over what he had done to the king, his past lover?YomiXYouko R&R!


**It's one and I'm still writing! Whoopee! I'm sleepy!!! I figured that if Youko and Yomi were lovers that Yomi would 100% be seme. That's what I think. ^^ That is why Youko seems a bit OOC. Tell me what you think anyway...**

**Read on!!!**

Yomi heard the footsteps coming closer towards his bedroom. He recognized them far too well.

"Good evening, Youko Kurama…" He said to the shadow behind him.

"Hi Yomi." Youko's ears twitched slightly at the sound of the blind king's voice, "Been a while hasn't it?"

"Do you normally transform and sneak into people's rooms?" He turned to face Youko, face stern yet amused.

"Only on special occasions," Youko smirked, "Seems like you hit big didn't you?"

"Did you?"

Youko's glowing eyes narrowed slightly but his smile remained, "Depends on what 'big' is, my friend."

Yomi resisted a smirk, as he whispered, "Do you think you deserved it?Being transformed into a mere human?"

Yomi saw the attack coming even before Youko moved. He dodged it effortlessly, before grabbing the fox's arm, holding it firmly.

Youko's shocked expression turned into one of amusement, "Not bad, for a sheep…"

Yomi frowned slightly but Youko seemed happy, he did not try to pull his hand away from Yomi's, he merely continued on with their earlier chatting.

"So, Yomi… Who do you think would win in a fight? You or me?"

Yomi wanted to speak but the smiling fox hushed him, "I knew you'd agree! Obviously me right?"

The blind king sighed, letting go of Youko's hand silently. Youko had always been like this. So full of himself…

"Yea," Yomi replied sarcastically, "Keep dreaming…"

"What was that?"

"I agree with you. Absolutely."

The fox couldn't help but smile: with Yomi, everything was so simple, so normal. Like everything used to be…

"Your hair's grown longer…" Youko pulled at Yomi's long black hair, quietly.

"Really, I haven't noticed so much change…"

"The only thing that hasn't changed is your clothing. It's like you wear the same freaking thing every time…" Youko sighed.

"It's not like I'm going to notice…" Yomi said quietly and suddenly the fox bit his tongue, feeling that he had offended the king.

He stared into Yomi's closed eyes, feeling a strange pestering feeling at the back of his head…

_Regret?_

"Youko?" Yomi's soft whisper made the fox's ears twitch delicately.

_Do I regret blinding him?_

He felt the other's hand on his cheek and he sighed quietly, leaning into the warm hand.

_No, it can't be. I don't feel guilt… I'm not supposed to…_

Yomi cupped Youko's cheeks in his hands and pulled him closer, making the other's head dizzy.

_Why do I feel this need? This need for him?_

Youko closed his eyes, darkness filled his vision and he felt a strange lump in his throat. This was what Yomi saw every day…

Blackness… Nothingness…

"What's wrong?" The concerned voice made the fox open his eyes once more, he stared into the face of the king, and his ears twitched quickly as he noticed their closeness.

"Nothing." Youko looked away, but the king held his chin in placed to kiss his lips.

And when their lips met, Youko felt like he was going to melt…

_Is this longing feeling for Yomi? Did I miss him? All this regret and guilt… It's only around him when I…_

"Youko, whatever happened, it doesn't matter…"

_When I'm around him…_

"It's all in the past," Yomi pulled Youko into a silent, gentle embrace; "I don't care."

_I lose control…_

Youko, eyes down, pushed Yomi away quietly. His breathing was harsh and quick. Yomi heard this and it made him worried.

"Yomi…" The fox stared into those closed eyes softly, "Bye."

That was it. Yomi couldn't stop him as the demon walked away from him, no matter how much he yearned to hold him. To love him…

He could not have him…

Youko did not turn back, for fear that if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave.

_If I'm with him, I lose all self control. So it's better to not see him, even if I wanted to…_

_Why do I miss him? I must not miss him… He was just a past lover…_

Yomi heard he footsteps leave, and he knew that the fox would never speak to him again. Silently, he wished him good luck, as he got into bed, and heard as the fox mumbled quietly to himself, regret in his tone.

"_He was a past lover… Just an old flame…"_

**Goodnight and review!**


End file.
